


Ruminations

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Married Couple, Only teen and up for lube and sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: Erwin reflects on Levi's quirks.





	

Erwin hadn’t realised just how different Levi could be before they got married. It was like the last little wall between them came down, like Levi now knew Erwin couldn’t leave him without a fight, no matter the weird things he does, no matter how difficult Levi could be. Erwin was gladly caught in his trap.

The fact that Levi uses their daughter’s strawberry toothpaste because he hates mint and refuses to pay through the nose for fancy herbal blends amuses Erwin. Knowing Levi will, instead, buy fancy herbal blends of tea that he cold brews overnight and drinks by the gallon in the morning.

Erwin has also noticed that Levi gets up at exactly 2am every night to check the locks on the bathroom windows. Solely the bathroom ones, he doesn’t bother with the rest, just slips back into bed to warm his feet against Erwin's.

Levi also _loves_ ear rubs, will almost purr when Erwin scratches the cartilage gently. The first time Erwin discovered this particular characteristic, Levi had turned to him with a challenge in his eyes that dared him to tease. Erwin had only kissed his nose and resumed scratching, Levi happily melting back into the sensation.

Usually after a long, hard day of teaching martial arts to secondary school students, Levi comes home to brew the strongest black tea he can, adds a dash of cream and tablespoons of sugar, then he’ll crash on the couch for nap. Isabel, their daughter, has learnt not to disturb him, lest she wake the ‘scary grump monster’ as Erwin so loves to refer to him, in his head only of course, at times like that.

Levi has quickly developed a strange possessive, exhibitionist streak. Where he likes to dress Erwin up in fine fitting tailored clothes and perfectly groomed hair, suit close-fitting enough to leave little of his physique to the imagination. When they go out together, Levi will wander away so he has a great viewpoint to watch as complete strangers ogle his stunning husband. Then, after a while, he stalks over and aggressively makes out with him; angry nips to mouths and jaws, frantic hands clasping and rumpling clothes, hips grinding lewdly as Levi practically climbs him, and generally making a scene so debauched they frequently get asked to leave the premises.

Erwin also knows that he gets downright hostile if anyone tries to hit on Levi himself.

The first time Levi had a freak out about only having 8 toilet rolls at a stand by, Erwin had thought he was joking. It was only an hour later when he caught Levi ordering packets of 45 rolls to be delivered on a bi-monthly basis that he realised he wasn’t joking. _Really_ wasn’t joking. When they adopted their baby girl, Levi had the same attitude towards diapers and bought a new storage cupboard solely devoted to the things.

He’s also strangely particular about the things that go near asses. Triple ply toilet roll that’s quilted, expensive biodegradable nappies made out of the softest material, breathable underwear that costs £30 a pair. Erwin doesn’t even want to think about the lube situation, where Levi will spend hours arguing about the ingredients in the middle of a pharmacy completely unashamed about discussing the intricacies of anal sex in public; meanwhile a bright red Erwin tries to hide behind a display of 2 for 1 protein milkshakes, secretly falling even more in love with his husband than he ever thought possible.

When their adopted son, Farlan, is eight years old and is caught drinking Levi’s cold brewed herbal tea for the first time, Erwin expects his husband to chastise him about taking things before asking. He is instead surprised when Levi only asks about whether he liked it, continuing to unlock his massive tea chest in the study to start Farlan’s education on fine teas and brewing methods. _Some traits are not just inherited by blood_ , Erwin thinks as he serves his son’s cold brewed tea six years later at breakfast alongside his husband’s.

Erwin is grateful he didn’t know about Levi’s extra quirks before they got married. Not that it would have changed his mind, nothing could _ever_ do that. No, he’s grateful because he still has little things to discover about the deepest love of his life.

He hopes he never stops discovering more of Levi, and he’s so vehemently glad that he’s the only one who can. That Levi is all his. That he's all Levi's too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my supporters on Patreon. Patrons above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


End file.
